Hot Summers
by Darugeon
Summary: A heat like no other puts one Pikachu under extreme need for a good, hard, week-long rut. Pure PWP story.
1. The Start of Strong Heat

A yawn came from the master bedroom of a small den that housed three residents—Two Pikachu and a Ninetales. One of two said chu rose from her sleep, yawning as she stepped out of bed to ready herself for the day. She groaned, feeling an odd heat within her, but shrugging it off as something harmless. Making her way to the bathroom to shower, the young Pikachu felt as if every step was a hard task, a strange burning inside of her making her movement a challenge. She groaned again, making it to the shower moments later, running the hot water and feeling it pelt over her form.

A soft sigh sounded out from her as the hot water relaxed and soothed her body, thinking that a long, hot shower could help her release this odd burning and tension inside of her.

Meanwhile, the other Pikachu living in the small den—a dusty blue in color with brown eyes and navy cheeks—was preparing breakfast for himself and his fellow chu. "Hmm… D should be back tomorrow. He said he'd be gone for the week, and today marks the last day of this week. I wonder how Summer is… she looked kinda… uncomfortable the past few days…" He stopped his cooking and turned down the heater on the stove. "I should probably go check on her… make sure she's okay and slept well." With a nod, the Pikachu made his way up the stairs to the top floor of their two floor home. Naturally, the top floor would seem much like the ground floor as the den was dug up and built into the ground, so as to keep it somewhat hidden from full view and towering up too high, in case of predator emergencies.

Summer had just made it back to her room, flopping onto her bed with a loud sigh. The shower had done nothing to ease the heat growing inside of her. Instead, she only felt much hotter than earlier that morning. Something was up and she wanted to know what and she wanted to know now.

She took the moment to relax herself and try to depict where the heated feeling was coming from the most. Her entire body was hot, but there was just one spot on her that burned the most. As if she was craving something—aching for it. That's when it hit her. Summer blushed brightly as she spread her legs, gazing between them. She spotted the problem dead on.

Honey drooled from her snatch, her lips swollen, puffy with an intense desire. She was in season, and she felt its effects BAD. Another groan and she whimpered quietly, a paw instinctively slithering down her form, her body quivering to her own touch, finally realizing just how sensitive her figure was due to being in heat. Her nipples were plump and erected, ready to produce as much milk as needed, her womb was on fire—begging for cum to fill it and fertilize those needy, ready eggs—her legs shook, and her lips quivered.

A faint moan sounded from the young chu as her paw gave the lightest swipe over her folds, her body tingling with a strong sense of pleasure and need, her heat only getting stronger from the teasing touch. A soft whine formed in her throat as she was about to plunge her paw deep into the depths of her hot tunnel, but stopped herself when she heard footsteps that were coming up the stairs.

"…perfect." She said to herself. She already knew who was coming to her room. "You'll be just perfect for me, Luxy…" Summer licked her lips. Every morning, since D had left for the week, she knew Luxy would come check on her to see if she was awake or needed help with anything. "Being the caring chu he is about me… I think he deserves something for putting up with my recent mood swings and odd cravings all week."

A knock to the door came before a voice called out to her. "Summer? Are you awake?"

"Come in, Luxy~" She replied to him, smirking as she prepared for her fellow chu's reaction. The door opened and the blue Pikachu walked inside of the room.  
"Hey, Summer, I'm just coming in to che—" Luxy stopped in his tracks, midsentence, his body tensing and cheeks flushing at what he saw. He blushed wildly, nearly his entire face tinted a deep shade of crimson. Summer rested on the bed, gazing at him with needy eyes, her legs spread, pussy dripping copious running nectar, her swollen folds quivering, begging for him to come to them, her entire body tingling with lust and desire. "O-Ohh my, uhh.. d-did I… did I walk in at the wr-wrong time…?"

"Hehe… no you did not, my fine friend… you came in at the perfect time~" She licked her lips, gazing over the male Pikachu's body, mostly staring down at the growing piece of meat between his legs. She gave a lusty purr, her body growing even hotter just from seeing a male's shaft.

"A-Are you sure? I mean you, um… y-you look rather… b-busy…"

"I'm certain, darling~" Summer purred lustfully, her tail wagging. "See… I've been thinking.. I've put you through quite a lot this week with all of my mood swings and yelling at you… and I wanna make it up to you, sweetheart~"

"H-Huh..? Sweetie… n-no… no no, you don't have to m-make it up to me… I-I'll always forgive you…" He smiled sheepishly, his cheeks burning bright with his blush and a nervous sweat trickling down his cheek.

"Even if you say so.. I want to make it up to you~ it'll be nice for you… and it'll help me too." Summer smiled warmly at him. "Come here, dear…" Luxy gulped, biting his lip as he walked over towards the female chu, his body tingling as he neared her, his mind becoming cloudy as he soon took in her scent, his 7 inches of chu meat throbbing hard with just as much need for her as she had for him.

"Wh-What d-do you want me to do..?" He asked her, though knowing exactly what she wanted. Summer only chuckled and grabbed the male, pulling him on top of her as her lips met his in a deep, lusty, passionate kiss, her paws wrapping around the blue Pikachu and holding him tight against her. Luxy blushed even harder and his eyes widened at the sudden kiss, his body growing hot against Summer's as he soon began to lean into the kiss, his eyes closing and lips locking with hers, their tongues dancing amongst one another, twirling and slipping into each other's mouths with great lust for each other.

Luxy purred deeply as he hugged the female close, his cock hot dogged between Summer's hot, swollen folds, his meat already coated in a layer of nectar as he began to grind roughly against her, earning loud moans and whimpers from the sex hungry chu. Her body shook as she ground herself back against her partner, moaning his name into the kiss and wrapping her hind legs around him, pressing him tighter against her. Luxy growled as he prodded Summer's pussy with his tip, suckling on her tongue before he rammed every inch of his thick length deep into the female chu's cunt, his body tensing up and a loud howl sounding out from both of them.

Summer clung tight to the male as she screamed out, nearly having a full on orgasm right there as her pussy gripped hard on the dick invading her inner most depths, her walls drenched with juices and the heat surrounding Luxy's cock intensifying to near fire-type standards. Summer broke from the kiss to howl out her partner's name in absolute ecstasy, her body trembling wildly in the Pikachu's arms. "AAAaaaahhhhHH YES! Fuck me, Luxy.. FUCK ME!" She shivered as she ground herself roughly against the male, her walls massaging every inch of cock inside of her.

"GAH! F-Fuuuuck… you're tight… s-so tight…. A-and so hot..!" Luxy panted heavily, steam emitting from his maw from just how hot their bodies were being pressed so tight against each other, his shaft twitching and throbbing wildly, thick spurts of hot preseed pumping into the female's womb as he pulled out of her to the tip. He grunted, feeling the tight walls of Summer's pussy milking and tugging hard on him, trying so hard to keep him balls deep within her. Once out of her sex, he took a moment to relax himself, his body tingling as he rammed back inside of her, his barbs scraping on the fem chu's walls, earning even louder screams from the female as he began to recklessly and mercilessly fuck her pussy raw, his hips smacking hard against her, loud, wet slaps echoing throughout the den, though easily tuned out from Summer's lusty screams of utter euphoric bliss.

Summer's body rocked back and forward on and WITH the bed as she was fucked silly by her lover, her walls milking the Pikachu hard as she suddenly had a complete fucking orgasm out of the blue, her pussy clamping even harder and her nectar squirting, gushing hard out of her sex all over their crotches, legs, and the bed. Her eyes rolled back as her pussy was ravaged by the male, the pleasure getting that much better as she was fucked while cumming so hard, her grip on Luxy getting weaker as she found it rather hard to keep control of her body and consciousness, but only wanted him to pound her harder and deeper, to fill her with all of his cock and cream, to make her all his.

Luxy bit his lip, growling as he went at her at a rapidly increase pace, taking advantage of his Agility to fuck her with a nearly doubled speed, rocking Summer's world and the whole bed with his rough pounding into her. Before she could even finish off, Summer howled as another orgasm hit her; harder than the first even did. Her walls constricted all over Luxy's cock as he rammed harder and harder inside of her, both of their bodies shaking with intense pleasure, sweat trickling down their forms and steam emitting from their maws as they panted, the entire room around them wreaking of the smells of sex and lust, a faint mist filling the room as well from their rough fucking.

Luxy's body quivered and his balls contorted as he felt his own climax beginning to approach, his eyes shutting tight as he howled and growled in ecstasy, his thrusts becoming somewhat slower yet far more powerful than before. His cock twitched and throbbed hard inside of Summer's pussy as strip after strip of hot precum flooded the horny female's womb. "Fffffuck… gonna…. cum….~"

"DO IT! FILL ME, LUXY!" Summer screamed at the top of her lungs as she came a third time, her walls contorting wildly as her juices made a huge mess of the bed ad their bodies. Luxy gave one final, powerful thrust deep into the depths of Summer's cunt and womb before roaring out as thick ribbons of hot, gooey, creamy cum gushed deep, deep inside of the female's pussy, filling up her womb in seconds and flooding her sex. Summer shook and went silent, eyes wide and mouth agape, the pleasure too intense to even scream anymore. Luxy panted heavily between moans and howls, his cock throbbing with every spurt of cum, paws clutching at Summer's sides as he clung to her, feeding her womb every bit of his male milk his balls had stored.

Several moments passed before either chu finally stopped cumming in and on one another, Both of their lower half's soaked with pussy juice and cum drooling from Summer's pussy, their fur matted with cum and sweat, chests rising and falling rapidly on one another.

"Haah…. hahah…. that…. that was…"

"Amazing…?" Summer finished for him. Luxy simple nodded and smiled warmly down at her before kissing her lips, paws rubbing down her body. Summer moaned into the kiss, her eyes locked with the male's as they kissed one another passionately, tongues swirling around the other, dancing within the female's maw. Slowly, Luxy began to pull out of the pink cheeked Pikachu, murring softly as his cock twitched and gave one last shot of cum into her sex.

"Mmmrrr…. Luxy…" Summer moaned as she broke the kiss. "I'm… not done with you yet…. More.. I want more….. I need more..~"

"Anything for you, Summer…" He smiled and kissed her neck, purring as he pressed the tip of his length to her tailhole. "How's this, deary?"

"N-No… I-I want… to taste it, hun…" She whimpered softly, but couldn't help but grind against his length, her body quivering with need. Luxy gave a nod and pulled back, reluctantly breaking out of their hug and sitting back against the wall. Summer purred as she got up on all fours and crawled over to the male, licking her lips with lust still clouding her eyes and mind. Luxy watched her carefully, murrling as his cock throbbed hard in plain view, covered in nectar and seed.

"Hehe… it's all mines…~" Summer growled lustfully as she hovered over the male's shaft, opening her maw and taking the tip inside, suckling tenderly at her lover's cock. Luxy gasped and bit his lip, his body tingling with pleasure as his sensitive tip was suckled on.

"Nnn.. i-it's all yours, babe…" Luxy moaned softly, a warm spurt of pre firing into the female's mouth as she took more of his thickness in, her tongue dancing around his dick, licking him clean of their mixed cum. "Ahhhh, gods, that feels good…" He quivered, his cock throbbing lightly within Summer's mouth as she took even more in, bobbing her head slowly along the first few inches of the Pikachu's thickness, another bead of precum drooling out of his tip for the female to feast on. Summer murrled, lapping up the pre that came from Luxy's cock, loving his sweet, minty flavor.

"How is it, darling? Taste good~?" Luxy asked, scratching behind the chu's ears, earning soft purrs from her that sent vibrations into his cock, causing him to grunt with pleasure.

"Mmmrr… it tastes so good..~" She moaned, kissing down the sides of his cock, occasionally sucking at the sides before she reached his balls, lapping over them before taking the left testicle into her maw and suckling gently on it.

"A-Ahhh fuck… th-that's good… r-really good…." Luxy arched his back, sighing in ecstasy as the female sucked on his sensitive ballsac, blushing as he felt her grab his cock and stroke it to keep it hard and him well stimulated. "Nnn… k-keep that up a-and I might end up cumming early..~" Luxy murred deeply, panting in bliss as more spurts of preseed filled Summer's mouth. She blushed as she gobbled down his tasty pre, her mind filled up with various thoughts of the things he could do to her so easily in just today alone. It drove her to suck at him even harder, taking the right testicle into her mouth and nibbling carefully on it, being rewarded with louder moans and gentle pets to the female's head. She soon pulled off of his balls and engulfed his dick again, taking every inch of cock into her mouth and sucking hard on him, bobbing her head and slurping like mad. Luxy gasped and howled out in utter bliss as he felt the female take his cock like a hungry pro, eyes shutting tight and gritting his teeth as a thick rope of pre shot hard into her maw.

Summer purred deeply on the cock in her maw, vibrating it hard while grazing her teeth and gently nibbling all over Luxy's dick while sucking on him, a paw cupping and fondling his balls to provide as much pleasure as possible to him. "Aahhh gods! S-Summer… I'm gonna…. g-gonna…. GRAAaaahhh!" Luxy arched his back and placed a paw on the back of Summer's head, forcing every inch of his cock into her maw as he erupted with hot, thick spurts of cream once more, feeding the female's maw just as he did her womb. Summer closed her eyes, her face blood red as she moaned on his cock, taking in his seed and swallowing it all down with great appreciation, loving the flavor of his minty sweet cum.

Luxy panted in bliss as he soon pulled Summer's head off of his cock and sent the last couple spurts of hot cum onto the female's face. Summer could only purr as the gooey male milk painted her face in just those two shots, her eyes closed as she licked off as much as she could, letting the rest cling to her fur and warm her cum bloated body. "Aaahhhh….~" Summer smiled, laying on her back as she panted in exhaustion, finally feeling satisfied… for the time being, that is.

"Ohh gods…. Summer…." Luxy crawled over to the female and lied himself down next to her, kissing her neck softly.

"So… do you forgive me now, hun..~?" She asked, smiling warmly at him. Luxy simply kissed her lips tenderly and smiled back at her.

"Dear… I was never mad at you… in fact… next time you really need it THAT badly… just ask…~" Summer nodded to the male's comment and nuzzled into his chest, purring happily as she drifted off to bed once more.

Luxy smiled and kissed her forehead, knowing that Summer would most likely be just as horny again by time she woke up, but he knew what to expect this time, and he would be more than happy to help her when she needs it.

"….we're gonna have to order out today." 


	2. Her Other Housemate

Summer yawned as she rose from her sleep. Her legs were sore and her body was still hot, even after the rutting from earlier. She blushed, remembering what had happened just hours ago.

"Nnn… that was amazing, Luxy…." She opened her eyes and noticed he wasn't there anymore. "Luxy?" Summer stood up and hopped off of the bed, looking around the room for any signs of the male chu. "Hmm… maybe he went out or something." She made her way out of the room and to the bathroom to clean up.

As she turned on the shower, she heard someone downstairs. "Is that Luxy?" She asked herself and stepped out of the bathroom. Cautiously, she poked her head down the stairs to look around, but didn't spot anyone. Slowly, Summer crept down the stairs to the bottom floor, scanning the area in search of any movements or anything out of place. She glanced into the kitchen, hoping to see no one else but Luxy in there—or even D if he's returned. To her surprise, she indeed did spot the Ninetales in the kitchen, and it seems he was just finishing up making himself a meal.

"D!" Summer squealed and hopped into the room, pouncing the Ninetales to the ground.

"Whoa there!" D yipped, catching the excited Pikachu with three of his tails, coiling them around her form and easing her in for a gentle hug. "It's nice to see you too, Summer."

"D, I missed yoooooouuuu~" Summer whined, holding tightly onto the male as she kissed his cheek. D smiled warmly at the female chu, nuzzling her softly, his tails caressing her body. Summer purred to herself, blushing some as she pressed herself tight against him.

"Summer, you're a little wet and sticky. Were you sweating in your sleep?" D asked, feeling the remnants from her and Luxy's time together earlier. Summer blushed hard when she realized that she hadn't showered when she left the bathroom.

"Uhh… e-errr, y-yeah… yeah! I was… sweating." She gulped and looked away shyly. "Where'd you go, D? Why were you gone all week?"

"I can't really say, but I can tell you that it's good to be back. Where's Luxy?"

"I dunno.. he was gone when I woke up. I think he'll be back later, though." Summer explained as she kissed D's nose. D giggled quietly as he set her down and looked over her, blushing when he realized that what he felt wasn't sweat, but was instead something much more…. lewd.

"Oh my, have you and Luxy done things while I was gone?" D asked, watching as Summer could only blush and shrink away in embarrassment.

"Y-Y….. yes…" She replied in a near whisper, her body becoming very hot, though not only from blushing.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. I read that this time of the year is the Pikachu species' season. It's natural for you to be horny." D told her with a smile. Summer let out a sigh of relief, but was still rather embarrassed that she was caught with cum all over her lower half. "I'm guessing you're still in heat?"

"Eep!" Summer's cheeks burned bright with a reinforced blush and she hesitantly nodded. D smiled as he scooped her up with his tails and made his way upstairs with her. "A-Ah! Where are you taking me?"

"I'm taking you to your room. I'm going to help you." D replied, closing the door behind him and setting the Pikachu onto the bed. "So, how would you like it? Do you want oral? Anal? Perhaps vaginal? A mixture of the three? Or a mix of two?"

Summer stared at him for a moment, lost in a gaze. She then snapped back and shook her head. "U-Uhh… I'll.. leave it up to you." She answered. D nodded and walked over to her, gently easing her down onto her back.

"Alright then. Usually, I would start with something a little tender and slow, but seeing that you're in heat, I shouldn't keep you waiting…" He smiled warmly at the Pikachu and gave her slit a long, warm lick, dragging his tongue along the female's plump labia. Summer gasped and yipped, her body tingling as she arched her back, murrling as a heavy spark of lust suddenly came over her form. She blushed hard, gazing down at the Ninetales as her pussy began to drool with sweet nectar, her mind clouded with desire for the male lapping at her sensitive slit.

"Nnn… that's nice… m-more, D… give me more…" She shuddered, her body heat picking up as she became hornier with every lick from the Ninetales. D purred to himself, lapping at Summer's pussy before he pressed his muzzle to her sex and slid his tongue inside, feeling the chu's hot, tight walls clamp on his tongue and a loud moan sounding out from her.

"Gah! D-D… yes… o-ohh goodness, g-go deeper…" Summer groaned in bliss, her walls constricting around the appendage inside of her, eyes shut tight from the increasing pleasure. D gazed up at her as he ate her out, his tongue pumping deep into her depths, taking in her sweet nectar and drinking it down, murrling quietly at her flavor. He blushed as he could still taste quite a bit of Luxy's seed within Summer's pussy, the mixture of the two Pikachu's flavors only making him want her even more. Slowly, he pulled his tongue out of the female chu's cunny, only the tip of his tongue pressed to her folds before he slid back inside, tongue fucking the horny female at a decent pace. His tongue danced about within her, twirling and coiling, dragging all over her walls in search of one specific spot.

"Ohhh Arceus, s-so good… harder… harder, D, p-please…" Summer panted, sweat trickling down her form as she shook with desire and need, blushing hard as her lower half trembled under the treatments from her Ninetales partner. D could only purr as he suckled on the female's sex lips, his tongue thrusting faster within her, taking in all of her drooling nectar. His tails moved up and wrapped around Summer's body, two of his tails rubbing at her chest, caressing her nipples gently, another three tenderizing her body, massaging her hips and back, and the rest traversing her form, caressing and teasing the rest of her body, all while he slurped at her pussy, cleaning her of her nectar and the small bit of Luxy's cum that didn't make it into her womb.

Summer's panting grew raspy and heavy, her eyelids fluttering as she moaned out louder, her body shaking as the heat in her loins began to pick up again. "A-Aahhhh, I'm…. I'm g-getting close, hun..!" She cried out, her sex lips quivering and walls clamping on the Ninetales' tongue. D purred once more, sending vibrations into the Pikachu's slit to help send her over, and indeed it did. Summer gave a loud cry of ecstasy as her orgasm hit her hard, her body tensing up and sex gushing with hot nectar all over D's face and into his maw. The Ninetales closed his eyes and murred quietly, taking in and swallowing down as much of her cum as he could, savoring the sweet, tingly flavor.

Moments passed before Summer came down from her orgasmic high, her body trembling slightly, but her sex still burning with need for cock. She glanced up at D, blushing hard as she began to roll herself over onto all fours and raise her rump high for him, her tail lifted up out of the way and exposing her plump, swollen, messy cunt to the male. "M-More, D… take me.. please…" She whimpered, wiggling her rear at the male.

D smiled and climbed up onto the bed, walking over to the horny Pikachu and mounting her, pressing his stomach against the female's back and planting a kiss on her neck. "If that's what you really need.. then I will help you.." He replied in a soft tone of voice, grinding his fully erected shaft against her entrance. Summer quivered and groaned, her body getting hotter as she became anxious for what was to come. Gazing down at her, D could tell that his partner was more than ready, and thus began to ease his tip inside of her soaked pussy.

"Nnnnn… yes… go deep.. go hard… d-don't hold back, hun…~" Summer growled lustfully, grinding against the male's shaft as he slid deep inside of the depths of her hot love tunnel. Summer's body shook with pleasure and she moaned out loud, her walls being stretched quite a bit from the Ninetales' thick shaft, her mouth hanging wide open as she squealed in bliss. D grunted softly from the tightness of the Pikachu squeezing his shaft, his tails wrapping around her once more, massaging Summer's body all over, one tail rubbing at the female's clit. Summer bit her lip and ground herself roughly against him, panting heavily as her walls clenched around the massive meat within her slit.

D waited a moment to let the chu adapt to his meat, as well as adapt to the strong grip on his cock, panting softly as he slowly pulled out of her, hot pre spurting into the needy chu's pussy and womb, filling her with his own love as he pulled half of his shaft out of her before ramming it back in hard, knowing just what she wanted. Summer arched her back and moaned out loudly, her body growing even hotter with more and more lust, her walls drooling nectar all over the vulpine cock inside of her, as well as leaking honey down their inner thighs and legs onto the bed.

"So big… s-so thick inside me… faster, D… harder… g-give it to me…" Summer quivered with need, pushing back against the male as he thrust into her. D bit his lip, moaning quietly as he gripped the bed sheets and began to thrust harder and faster into the lusty Pikachu, ramming away at her pussy with all of his strength, his cock filling her womb with every thrust into her. Summer screamed and moaned out loud at the intense sensation soaring through her body, eyes shut tight and tongue hanging from her open, drooling muzzle, face blood red with her blush and pads sparkling with electricity. Summer purred deeply as she began to send small currents of electricity into D's cock from her pussy, adding to his pleasure, as well as her own. D gasped and moaned out louder, rutting into the female faster, his cock throbbing wildly, spraying hot, musky preseed inside of her, his hips slamming into hers, nectar drooling all over their lower halves and puddling up on the already large stain on the bed from the mixture of pre, cum, and honey.

"Harder… harder!" Summer whined, lowering her front onto the bed and slamming herself back against the male, her walls clamping hard on his cock. "Ohhh Arceus, I'm gonna cum..!"

"Aahhh… c-cum for me…. cum hard, Summer… o-ohh dear, I'm c-close too…" D panted heavily, rutting faster, his knot beginning to form, slapping against the chu's pussy, her mind and body being rocked from the rough sex. Summer was the first to go over, screaming out D's name loudly as she came hard, her walls clamping on the male's cock, tight and snug around him as her juices came squirting out of her sex, painting their lower halves and the bed in a large gush of sweet scented nectar.

D's body shook as he gave one last hard thrust inside of her, his knot slipping into her pussy and tying them together before her howled out, his cock erupting with hot, gooey seed, grunting and panting in ecstasy as he filled Summer's womb to the brim with his own seed, his cum mixing in with Luxy's cream from earlier.

Summer purred softly in bliss as she soon collapsed from the intense pleasure, her body going limp as she panted in exhaustion, mind going blank and eyes rolling back before she passed out, satisfied… for the moment.

D smiled warmly at her and kissed the female's cheek, curling himself around her to keep her warm, nuzzling her neck before he drifted off as well, having nothing better to do with his knot having them tied together until it deflates.

"Fun…" D said to himself before he fell into a deep sleep with the chu.


	3. Her Trusty Friends

Summer sighed softly as she finally managed to take a decent shower, cleaning her body of all of the cum and honey matting her fur, as well as cleaning out the scents of sex. She knew she would only end up wanting more and having more sex, but she at least wanted to be clean for the next time, rather than let it cake up on her just to become hell to wash it all out in the end.

"Man… today was pretty rough… in more than one way~" She giggled to herself, wiping the cum out of her fur. "I already feel needy for more… but I should really give my body a break…" She stopped to think it over, letting the warm water pelt over her form. She was indeed quite horny again already, but she had already been fucked silly twice today. She knew she'd struggle and complain in the night for cock to fill her needy sex, but she didn't want to be completely exhausted or worn out from constant sex. She cursed her heat. Summer knew very well she couldn't beat the desire for mating, so she gave up the idea of waiting and chose to go look for D or Luxy after her shower.

Sighing softly, Summer stepped out of the shower and dried herself off, feeling fresh and brand new. Once she was dried off, she set the towel back to the side and stepped out of the bathroom. "Alright… now to find those two boys~" She licked her lips, her sex already dripping with excitement.

What she didn't know was that the two were waiting on her for the exact same reason.

Summer searched both floors of the home for the two, but neither chu nor Ninetales could be found. She almost gave up when she remember the basement floor the two males had recently dug out last week. She went to the small door on the side of the short hall between the main room and the kitchen, opening it up and heading down the stairs into the dark basement.

"Luxy? D? A-Are you two down here..?" She asked rather nervously, meeping when the door shut behind her on its own, trapping her in the darkness of the dim lit room. She gulped, her nervousness picking up as she hesitantly went further down the stairs, looking around for any signs of moment or life. Once at the bottom, she felt a paw caressing her body and almost screamed before she was pulled into the arms of a familiar Pikachu.

"There you are, Summer~ What took you so long?" Luxy asked, chuckling softly as he kissed the female's cheek.

"L-Luxy! Don't ever scare me like that again!" She almost scolded him before he stopped her with a kiss to her lips. Summer blushed and she hugged him back, sharing a quick, passionate kiss with the male Pikachu as she felt another set of paws rubbing down her back, immediately assuming it was D.

"I-Is that you, D?" She asked softly after breaking the kiss with Luxy.

"Mhm, we've been waiting for you, Summer." He replied softly and turned on the lights. When the room was illuminated, Summer blushed hard at what she saw. Just in front of her were several sets of toys; from dildos and vibrators to rope and handcuffs. Her legs quivered and her pussy began to drool with honey as she became instantly horny.

"We planned his just for you. We know how badly your heat is making you desire sex, so we decided we'd give you a nice little threesome with some toys to boot." Luxy explained as he rubbed his paw on the female Pikachu's soaked slit. Summer groaned and ground herself against his paw instinctively, blushing harder as D rubbed her plush rear.

"Y-You two… a-are so naughty..~" She purred quietly, her tail wagging as the two males took her over to the toys and sat her down on her back.

"Now, you just relax, sexy, and we'll take care of your body~" Luxy smirked, nipping Summer's neck before he moved off to the side to pick up a few toys. D smiled as he rolled Summer onto her front and pulled her paws behind her back, cuffing them together. He then grabbed a spreader bar and cuffed the female's hind legs, forcing her legs to remain spread in a forced doggystyle position. Meanwhile, Luxy grabbed a few of the vibrators and a bottle of lube for future reference, smirking as he set the toys down in front of the horny female.

"You ready for this, Summer? We aren't going to hold back one bit this time." Summer bit her lip and she nodded quickly, her mind already clouded with severe lust. Luxy licked his lips and stroked the chu's cheek, his cock throbbing hard in her face. She opened her maw wide, wanting the male's meat in her muzzle to feast upon, meeping when she felt her sex being lapped at and a finger circling around her tailhole, lathering her rear entrance in a cool lubricant.

"Not yet, hun.. we're preparing you~" Luxy teased the poor female, poking her cheek with his length. "You'll get it all soon enough. You deserve this anyway." He smiled warmly down at her. Summer whimpered, her sex drooling honey all over D's lips and tongue as he licked at her swollen folds, cleaning her wetness, only for more to form and drool out of her slit. Once he was done with coating the outside of the female's tailhole, he began to ease his finger inside of her rump, the Pikachu's back arching as she bit her lip and grunted in a mix of pleasure and slight pain. She whined, the Ninetales lubricating her anal depths with his lube coated finger, wriggling it about and easing it as deep into her as he can.

Moments after, he pulled his finger out of the chu's ass and he began to smear one of the few vibrators in a thick layer of the lubricant. He then pressed the tip of the vibrator to Summer's rear, grinding it on her bum. She yipped and blushed hard, gazing up at Luxy, whimpering for his cock. Luxy smiled at her and moved closer, allowing the female to take his length into her muzzle and bob her head on him, sucking and nibbling at his dick. Luxy shuddered and moaned in bliss, scratching behind her ears as his meat throbbed in her maw, warm, minty precum spurting from his shaft, feeding the lusty, hungry Pikachu.

D purred quietly as he mounted the female and prodded her sex, grinding his thickness against her as he slid inside of her pussy, growling quietly from the heat and tightness wrapping around his malehood once more. His tail took hold of the lube coated vibrator and pressed it to her asshole, grinding it on her teasingly before pushing it inside of her as well. Summer bit tenderly on Luxy's shaft as she felt the Ninetales' large shaft and the vibrator enter her backdoors, eyes rolling back as she moaned out loud on the male chu's cock, sending vibrations into it. Luxy groaned in bliss, more hot pre spurting into her muzzle as he gently grabbed hold of the female's head and began to pump his hips nice and easily, mating her maw slowly while she suckled on him, nursing on his cock's pre.

"Nnngh… y-you're even tighter… than last time, Summer…" D moaned softly, grinding his hips against hers, the male grinding back on him, moaning in ecstasy as her walls constricted firmly around him, her eyes closed in a mixture of pleasure and focus, her tongue dancing around Luxy's meat as she bobbed her head in time with his thrusts, suckling tenderly at him while milking D's member with her sex. She shivered, her anal canal squeezing at the vibrator as D flipped the switch on low, gasping as the chu felt the weak vibration from the toy rattling within her rear, a strong sensation soaring through her body. She almost bit down from the intense pleasure until she remembered what was in her mouth, instead sucking hard on Luxy's dick, bobbing her head faster, slurping up his hot preseed, her lust only getting stronger the more they mated her.

"Ahh… that's it… just like that, hun… take it easy now.." Luxy murred in bliss, letting the female go back to work on him, her paw cupping his plump ballsac as she danced her tongue all around his meat while sucking on every inch with each bob of her head. She nibbled on the base of the male's barbed length, suckling at him with care, gazing up at him with loving, lustful eyes. Luxy smiled down at her and growled in bliss, feeding her a rather thick spurt of warm preseed, his cock twitching within her muzzle, blushing as she felt his barbs beginning to swell as a sign of his orgasm approaching.

D shivered, his cock throbbing as he pulled out of her to the tip before ramming it all back into her, repeating this process at a quick pace, fucking the female hard. His member twitched within Summer's vaginal tunnel as he gave her the rough, powerful rutting she's been wanting—no, needing for so long. Hot pre flooded her pussy once more as he pounded away, pistoning deeper, harder into her, a tail rubbing wildly on her clit to further stimulate her lustful passion and needs. He grunted in ecstasy, his balls churning with a building load, eyes shut tight as he began to suck on Summer's neck. Her panted heavily, listening to the female's muffled moans on Luxy's shaft, his meat throbbing harder and knot beginning to form, slapping and kissing at her folds with each thrust into her tight sex.

D smirked, turning the vibrator to "Max", the vibration in Summer's ass becoming strong and violent, the female's entire body shaking as she screamed out around Luxy's cock, deepthroating him as her pussy suddenly exploded with juices all over the Ninetales' cock, her eyes shut tight from the indescribable pleasure coursing through her form.

Luxy bit his lip and moaned out loud, cumming next, his cock pumping thick, hot spurts of gooey seed inside of the female's maw, feeding her his cream. Summer panted heavily, gobbling down every drop of cum filling her maw, blushing violently and murrling in bliss.

Not long after, D howled out, slamming all but his knot inside of her pussy and cumming hard inside of the female, flooding her womb once again with his hot, gooey cum, his cock throbbing with every spurt of his seed. Summer cried out loud, panting as her body was filled to the brim with both males' hot milk, cum drooling from both her mouth and pussy from the sheer amount filling her. Moments passed before they both pulled out and sent the last few strips of cum onto her face, pussy, and plump rear. Summer murrled and wriggled her rump, shivering as D turned off the vibrator and pulled it out of her slowly. They then pulled their shafts from her mouth and sex, leaving her panting heavily in bliss and exhaustion. She was satisfied, but this time, the males weren't.

"Heheh… we aren't done yet~" Luxy smirked, stroking Summer's cum covered cheek. D undid the spreader bar, allowing Summer's legs to close and lower half to drop onto the ground. She panted and shivered, blushing as her cunt grew wet again, knowing she was about to get another good rutting.

"There you go, you're free now." D said as he undid the cuffs next and rolled Summer over onto her back. Summer blushed and looked up at the two males as D moved up and sat on her tummy gently, his cock slipping between her small, but noticeable, size B breasts. She purred softly, grabbing her breasts and squeezing them on D's length, taking the tip of his meat into her maw and suckling at him. D moaned as he began to tit fuck the female, watching her and purring deeply, warm preseed drooling into her muzzle.

Luxy chuckled and grabbed Summer's hips, pressing his tip to her cum leaking pussy before slamming himself inside of her, arching his back and moaning out loud, filling her sex with his thick meat. Summer cried out loud around D's shaft as the other chu began to fuck her sex raw, pumping his hips hard without mercy, sending strong sparks of electricity into her pussy, his barbs scraping along her walls, providing an intense increase of pleasure to the female.

Summer shook and cried out in bliss, her slit sending sparks back to the male Pikachu's shaft, returning the pleasure he's sending to her. Luxy moaned in ecstasy, blushing as he watched D thrust his shaft between the chu's breasts, moaning in bliss as her soft breasts caressed his cock, as well as her warm maw suckled and nibbling on his malehood.

"Ahhh, your mouth is so warm… a-and your breasts… they're really soft…" D moaned quietly in bliss, his cock twitching, dripping more warm , spicy preseed inside of her mouth for the female to feed on. Her tongue swirled around the tip of D's shaft as more slid in her muzzle with his thrusts.

"Nnngh… s-so tight…" Luxy panted, rubbing a paw on Summer's clit as he ravaged her sex, sparks flying between the two Pikachu's sexes, moans and screams sounding out from Summer.

All three were beginning to near their release, their sexes rather extra sensitive from recent orgasms. "Haah… I'm not.. gonna last much longer…" D panted and moaned in ecstasy, his member throbbing harder and more hot pre drooling into her muzzle. He shivered, thrusting deeper into her maw, his knot pressing against her breasts.

"I'm… g-gonna cum…" Luxy shuddered, his thrusts getting harder and faster as he came closer and closer to his climax, his shaft pulsing deep within her. Summer shook and moaned out, her walls clamping hard on Luxy's cock before she came, her juices squirting over the male chu's body and shaft as he rutted her pussy, her hind legs twitching and toes curling at the intense pleasure nearly knocking her out yet again.

D moaned out loud as he hit his orgasm next, his body tensing up as he slammed into her breasts and mouth, sending his cream spraying right into her throat, feeding the hungry, horny chu his hot spunk. Luxy came right after the Ninetales, howling out and slamming as deep into Summer's pussy as he could, pumping her womb full of hot, gooey chu seed once more, flooding her overflowing womb with his love the second time that day.

Groaning in bliss and satisfaction, the three housemates all collapsed on one another, cum drooling from all three of them onto each other's sexes. They smiled and shared a three way kiss before they all passed out from the afterglow hitting them hard and draining out the last bits of energy their lusty bodies held.


	4. Family Is Bliss

A few months had passed since Summer had gone into heat and taken a number of romps from her two housemates. She sighed softly, looking at the two pups playing with one another, a small Pikachu—having evolved not long ago—with fur that resembled that of a Ninetales and purple eyes much like D, and a little Vulpix who's fur nearly matched with Luxy's, its eyes a brilliant red like its mother.

"Jolty, Autumn, play nice now." Summer spoke to them in a soft voice, watching the two young 'mon play battling with each other, rolling about the floor, trying to take dominance over the other. Summer giggled as they both ended up on their sides, kicking at each other's feet, growling playfully and nibbling on the other.

"Summer, we're back~" A voice called out as Luxy and D stepped into the master bedroom. The Raichu looked back at them and smiled warmly.

"Hey, you two~ did you find anything good?" She asked as the two pups ran up to their fathers and hugged their legs.

"Not much, though we did find a few treasures to turn in for some extra money." D explained, setting the coins down.

"That's great, but you guys don't really have to go out treasure hunting. We have more than enough money, plus everything we need to live off of with plentiful extras. You both should stay here with us and all play together." Summer told the two males, curling around the kids as they sat next to her.

"That's true, but hey, it doesn't hurt to gather more just in case the worst happens, right? We want to be sure we can afford to get what we need for a new home if anything were to ever happen to this one." Luxy spoke, walking up to his fellow Raichu and nuzzling her softly.

"Well.. I guess you're right, but I always worry about you two when you're gone for so long." Summer sighed softly, hugging the male chu tight to her. "But I just want you two to stay here with me more~"

"There's nothing to worry about, sweetie. We'll be okay and we'll always be back to you as soon as we can." D kissed her cheek softly, settling down with the rest of the family, hugging the pups and the two Raichu close. "Is there anything we can do to make up for our being gone for so long?"

"Well…" Summer thought for a moment, looking down at the Vulpix and Pikachu. "…it's been awhile since we've… you know.. and I've been thinking of something rather.. interesting that we could do.. if you two are up for it." She winked and the two kids giggled, knowing exactly what their mother was talking about.

The truth was, Summer had planned this with the kids awhile ago and had been waiting for the perfect moment, as well as waiting for the kids to be of age before trying anything. Now that they had reached their time and D had offered, the opportunity was perfect, and Summer was going to seize and enjoy every second of it.

"Oh… umm, well.. if that's what you would like then… we can certainly provide it." Luxy said, blushing softly.

"Oh, no no, it's more than that~" Summer chuckled and licked her lips as she rolled onto her back. "You see… I've been planning this moment with the kids for awhile… I want not only us three… but the whole family to join in on this~ It's going to be me, you two, as well as Jolty and Autumn~" She smirked, purrling deeply as she spread her legs, her slit already wet. "Now… let's do it this way… Jolty, you can have my pussy, D, you and Luxy will share Autumn~ understood?"

All four nodded and the two fathers of the family blushed brightly. They were somewhat hesitant at first, but the idea of a family orgy was something that definitely aroused both of them—it really showed with their erect masses poking out of their sheaths.

"Heheh, it looks like you two like the idea just as much as our kids do~" Summer teased, sticking her tongue out at them as the pups went to their fathers and began to stroke their cocks, the Vulpix female brushing her paws on D's member, blushing brightly as she couldn't help but lick at the growing length; Jolt rubbing his warm, soft paws on Luxy's hardening chumeat, the Raichu moaning softly and watching his son stroke his length. Summer purred as her mates were pawed off by their own children, her sex getting wet as she soon called the two over to her, spreading her legs once more and exposing her dripping sex to the young Pikachu.

"Here, Jolt, this is all yours~ come give mommy your pride." She purred lustfully and kissed the chu's cheek, causing him to blush as he walked over and pressed himself against her, his cock poking at Summer's slit.

Autumn blushed and growled lustily as she bent over in front of D and Luxy, wiggling her plush backside at them. "Come on daddy and uncle Luxy~ make Autumn happy~" She purred, giggling as she watched the two gaze at her body, feeling rather proud to be able to swoon and arouse the two much more mature males. D was the first to go over to the dusty blue furred Vulpix, blushing as he moved over her, mounting the female. Autumn smiled and ground herself against her father, shivering and purring quietly.

"Don't be shy, daddy, go ahead it stick it in as deep as you can~" She blushed more, purring softly as Luxy moved in front of her, petting the female gently, his length pulsing in her face. Autumn licked her lips before she took the Raichu's cock and slid it into her mouth, suckling on the tip of the sensitive male meat, earning soft moans from the male. D, meanwhile, was grinding against his daughter, shuddering as his tip pressed against her folds before he carefully inched his way inside of her depths, knowing she was still a virgin. He bit his lip at just how hot and tight she was on his tip alone, blushing when he heard her moaning quietly on Luxy's member while taking more of it into her muzzle, bobbing her head slowly on him.

"Ahh.. good girl.. slowly now.. I don't want you to hurt yourself or anything…" Luxy smiled, moaning softly as he gently scratched behind the Vulpix's ears, soft purrs sounding from the female, vibrating his shaft as she suckled on half of his barbed thickness.

"Are you ready, mommy?" Jolty asked as he ground his throbbing shaft against Summer's puffy slit, her juices coating his underside. Summer nodded and purred, wrapping her tail around his as he prodded her before thrusting into her slowly, his back arching as he slid his pulsing malehood into a vagina for the first time in his life, moaning out in ecstasy at the incredible feeling.

"Aahhhhh, oh dear, y-you're thicker a-and bigger than you look, sweetie..~" Summer moaned softly, her walls convulsing around the Pikachu's shaft, massaging it as he hilted inside of her, his body tingling above hers as he experienced pleasure for the first time, his virginity being claimed by his own mother.

"Nnngh… m-mommy, it's… it's so hot… and i-it's squeezing it so hard… i-it feels really… r-really good, mommy.." Jolty moaned as he ground himself against her, his cock stirring deep within Summer's vaginal canal, her body arching slightly and a soft moan escaping her.

"Mmmmnn… th-that it does, dear.. it does feel great… k-keep going… start thrusting, sweetie… it'll get even better then..~" She instructed him, pulling him close and rubbing the back of his head, pressing his head against her soft, C-cup breasts. Jolty blushed as he took one of his mother's nipples into his maw and suckling tenderly at it, pulling out of her all the way to the tip of his shaft before slipping back inside of her hot, soaked sex, moaning in ecstasy around the Raichu's nipple.

"Nnnnn, daddy, y-you're so thick inside me…" Autumn moaned in bliss, her walls constricting around the Ninetales' length. "P-Please.. keep going.. the pain is gone now… I-I'm ready for more, daddy…"

"Alright.. if you say so, my sweetie.." D nuzzled her cheek softly as he began to very slowly pump his hips, watching his daughter as she took Luxy's member back into her maw, suckling on it gently, moaning around it as her father mated her.

"Easy now… t-take your time, sweetie… w-we've got all the time in the world to play this game together…" Luxy shuddered, his length throbbing in the Vulpix's mouth as she took more and more of him into her muzzle, sucking on a good three quarters of his member, her tongue twirling elegantly around the cock in her maw.

D bit his lip, moaning into Autumn's ear softly as he pulled out of her and slid back inside, thrusting deep within her pussy, taking it easy so as to keep from hurting her at all, especially during her first time. "You're so tight… a-and so hot, sweetie… y-you're making daddy really happy a-and proud right now…" He moaned quietly, his length leaking hot pre inside of the horny Vulpix's pussy.

"Mmmmnnnph.." Autumn moaned around Luxy's cock, pulling off of it and kissing down the sides of the thick Raichu meat.

"Aahhh Arceus… y-you're amazing at this, Autumn…" Luxy trembled, almost in total submission at the professional work of the Vulpix's maw and tongue on his cock, feeling her sucking on the sides of his meat, tongue lapping all over it, slurping up her saliva and his warm, minty preseed, purring at the taste before nipping along the sides. She soon moved down to lap and nibble on his balls, taking one by one into her maw and suckling tenderly at them.

"How's her mouth, Luxy? She looks like she's doing a pretty amazing job." D asked as she pumped deeper and somewhat harder into Autumn's heated tunnel. Luxy could only grunt and moan in absolute ecstasy as the Vulpix sucked and nibbled at not only his shaft but his balls as well, his back arched and cock drooling precum all over itself and onto the female's head. Autumn blushed and purred at the feeling of warm pre on her head as she gazed up at the Raichu's meat and dragged her tongue up it, cleaning it of all of the pre oozing down the thickness.

"Haah… h-harder, Jolty…go deeper into mommy…" Summer moaned in ecstasy as her son slammed his hips into hers, doing all that he could to make his mother happy, all while moaning and whining out in bliss.

"Ohh mommy, you're squeezing it so much! It feels so good!" He whined out, rutting the Raichu's pussy harder and deeper, his cock spurting hot pre deep into her depths.

"Mmmnn… m-mommy's so proud… aahhh Arceus, faster, sweetie… f-faster..!" Summer panted heavily, her walls constricting around Jolty's cock, milking him harder as he began to jab at her cervix. "Ohh goodness, yes sweetie! Right there… don't stop.. o-ohhhh Arceus, don't stop!"

"Aahhhh mommyyyy!" Jolty cried out, his thrusts losing rhythm as he went harder and harder. "S-Something's building up inside of me, mommy… i-it feels so good!"

"You're gonna cum, dear… d-do it…cum with mommy!" Summer cried out loud, her walls tightening around the male as her orgasm came closer and closer, her eyes rolling to the back of her head and panting getting raspy as a sudden scream escaped her lips and her juices came rushing from her slit, squirting onto herself and the Pikachu rutting her pussy. Jolty gave one last slam inside of her before he howled out as well, whining and clinging onto his mother as he spray rope after rope of hot, sticky cum inside of her slit, filling her to the brim with seed, most of it drooling out of her pussy moments after he began cumming.

"M-MMmmm!" Autumn screamed out as she hit her own climax, her vaginal walls clamping hard on D's shaft and her nectar gushing from her virgin slit, coating the male's cock, knot, and sheath in her sweet honey.

"Daddy's gonna cum, honey…!" D moaned out loud, slamming deep into her as his orgasm approached quicker, his mind racing with various thoughts of his daughter as he rammed his shaft deeper within her. Luxy shuddered as he watched the Vulpix deepthroat his member once more, his eyes shut tight as he gave a lustful growl and clutched the female's head, his orgasm hitting him suddenly, hot, minty seed spraying into Autumn's hungry, needy maw, filling her with his male milk. She blushed brightly as she gobbled down her uncle's seed with appreciation, savoring the sweet taste of his cum and milking his shaft hard for more.

D let out a loud howl as he gave one more slam into his daughter's pussy, leaving his knot out of her as he felt she wasn't ready to take it just yet. His own climax hit and he came hard into the female, flooding her sex with his own sticky, gooey seed, back arched and cock throbbing wildly within the tight depths of his daughter's love tunnel.

All five panted and shivered as they came together in and on one another, making a large mess once more as the three parents would always do together before their pups were born. Sighing in relief, the five came together once again, cum dripping from Summer and Autumn's pussies, the three males looking rather satisfied, D and Luxy cuddling the kids and Summer close together.

"You boys are amazing…" Summer said softly as she kissed the Raichu and Ninetales' cheeks. Both blushed as they nuzzled her then kissed their kids.

"Nah… we're just doing what we do best… being fathers to the best kids and mate we could ever ask for." Luxy said, smiling warmly at them.

"And neither one of us would want it any other way…" D finished, his tails caressing all four of his family members. The two pups curled up around one another, snuggling close as they soon fell asleep from exhaustion. Summer smiled warmly at the adorable sight in front of them, huddling around the two and drifting off moments after. D and Luxy looked at one another with a warm smile, knowing they both had done a great job with not only pleasing Summer, but creating a lovely family that they knew would never break apart from each other any time soon.

They were truly happy with the results that came from the lust they all held for one another.

* * *

Luxy © Luxy Idenshi  
Summer © Spark Ashen  
Dspace © Dspace the Ninetales  
Jolty & Autumn © Luxy & Spark


End file.
